Countdown
by Usako3000
Summary: Serena has been waiting for a happily ever after. Entering the picture is the charming, possessive, bachelor-for-life Dr. Darien Shields. Will love bloom or is a countdown to disaster? Featuring: Clueless Andrew, Breakup Breakfasts and...England?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've written in the Sailor Moon universe, but it honestly has never left my mind. Some of you might remember that Countdown was initially a rewritten form of the fic I published in 1997 (A New Year's Romance). I never got around to writing more than the first chapter for Countdown, and having it sit in my account in a form that I just wasn't happy with, eventually drew me into a rage.

This is the brand new Countdown and is about 90% Unrelated to the original story. New Year's will feature in this story, but later on – as you will see the COUNTDOWN now refers to something completely different.

This is Sailor Moon fanfiction for the new millennium and for the generation who grew from Sailor Moon to How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

**Countdown**

**Prologue**

**By Usako3000**

* * *

"So, tell me, are you married yet?" Mr. Williams questioned, peering up at Serena through the dark glasses that covered his eyes.

"Mr. Williams," Serena sighed, lifting the cavitron cleaner from the man's lips so he wouldn't cut himself. "You musn't talk while I'm cleaning, I could really hurt you."

"Now, dear-" The elderly patient smiled, lifting the suction from his lips, "You already finished my fillings and al, no? So there's no rush."

"It's not rush – but the scaler could cut you-" Serena sighed exasperatedly, before settling back in her chair, "And no I'm not, still a bit young for that-" She laughed, giving her usual statement.

But then, that wasn't quite true was it? Despite still looking as if she was a teenager lost at Dental School, instead of a student there, she was 25 years old, almost a doctor of dental surgery, and according to her life plan: THREE years behind when she had wanted to get married at age 22.

"Well, you must remember to be picky. You need to find a man who is worthy of you-" He reminded, before settling himself into his seat once more.

Serena forced a smile, "Thanks Mr. Williams, I will try."

But…hadn't she been trying already? It was getting tiresome.

"Now, let's get those teeth sparkling, so you can impress the girl that was lucky enough to marry you!"

* * *

"As far as I know, they're still together." Serena spoke nonchalantly as their drinks arrived at the table. Amaretto sours for the both of them.

"Well," Rei stated, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "_Pigs_ of a feather do flock together."

The they in question involved Serena's commitment phobic ex boyfriend, Dimante and his new girlfriend, Serena's former 'friend' who -…..well…it's a long story, and honestly, Serena was too exhausted about the entire thing to even go through it being narrated.

The two men at the table beside them kept glancing over, trying to catch their eyes. Serena shot Rei a look and the two turned slightly, their backs toward the pouting fratters.

Clinking her nails against the sturdy weight of her glass, Serena sipped at the drink. "I just hate this Rei, I hate being like this. But I feel like since I was a little kid I've been daydreaming, counting down for true love. For something epic, something honest, and it hasn't come yet!"

"It will," Rei nodded, "Trust me, Serena, it will."

**To be Continued….**

Please **Review**, I would love analysis, requests, anything. I have been known to take into consideration things my readers would like to see. I deeply appreciate reviews and if you take the time to review, I will certainly take the time to respond.


	2. The Breakup Breakfast

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of Countdown. Although a bit short, it is to simply get an idea of what things YOU guys would like to see. This chapter was originally the opening chapter to a completely different fanfiction I had planned, titled: Launch. Now it has made its way into Countdown's new storyline.

* * *

**Countdown**

**Chapter One**

**The Break up Breakfast**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and inside his apartment, Andrew stumbled out of his room sleepily, managing to stub his toe on the edge of his door before he hopped, cursing, down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Bloody HELL, damnit, fuc-" His stream of words stopped short as he turned into the kitchen and faced the bright blue eyes of Darien's newest girlfriend. "Oh, er, sorry Melinda."

"Melissa."

"Melissa." Damnit. Melinda was the one from last month. "Er, stubbed my toe." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he slapped open a cupboard to grab a box of Cap't Crunch. "You're here early." He commented lightly as his hands curled around the refrigerator handle.

"Yeah." The slim brunette said, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs to watch him, "Darien asked me over for breakfast, isn't that sweet?"

"For breakfast?" Andrew repeated, stilling.

"Yeah, he's cooking and everything!" She said cheerfully, tossing her curled hair behind her shoulders.

"Right." He said, and hurriedly reached for an empty bowl, tucking the box of cereal under his arm. "Well, have fun. I'll just, I'll just eat in my room-"

"Oh, no, stay here, you can join us –" She offered pleasantly, eyes wide.

"No, no, that's quite alright." Andrew nodded, trying to balance his bowl, cereal box and milk carton as he backed away from the kitchen.

"But-" Melissa argued, slightly confused.

"Nope, no, it's fineeee." Andrew sang as he quickly made his way into his room and shut the door tightly.

Twenty minutes later, when Melissa was screeching in fury ("You're _**BREAKING UP WITH ME**_?") and slamming doors, Andrew sighed and shook his head at the smiling Cap't Crunch on the cereal box.

* * *

"Hey boys." Greg greeted, dropping down on the sofa beside Darien as he shrugged off his lab coat. "What's up."

Darien shrugged, flipping the channels of the television in the staff lounge of Mount Sinai Hospital where the three men were all doctors. Greg was still an intern, while Darien and Andrew were both in their second year of residency.

"He gave Melissa the breakfast." Andrew remarked, as he paged through the files of one of his patients.

"WHAT?" Greg's eyes snapped to Darien accusingly, "I thought you liked her!"

"I did like her." Darien said blandly.

"Then what happened?"

"The look."

"Oh God, not the look." Andrew groaned, letting his head drop onto the table he was seated at, "You think EVERYTHING is the look."

"No." Darien laughed.

"You do." Greg said seriously.

"She could be like giving the, _yum I like pasta _look and you take it as _the_ look." Andrew nodded.

"Or a: _man, that hobo over there stinks _look, and you'd be like 'Shit!the look!'" Greg agreed.

"No!" Darien scowled, his dark eyes shadowing, "I know what the look is, and she had the look! The, _let's go get married tomorrow and have five million babies forever_ look."

"According to you, every girl in the universe gives you the look. For God's sake, if I kept a tally of how many times in a year I need to take refuge in my room while your latest girlfriend goes wonky after you break up with her over breakfast, it would add up to at least half my lifespan."

"Shut up, idiot." Darien rolled his eyes, throwing one of the couch pillows behind him so it hit Andrew squarely in the head.

"What's wrong with settling down anyway." Greg said, "It's not like you're still in university now, you know –"

"And here comes the sermon from priest Greg." Darien sighed, "I hope you're happy with what you've started, Andrew."

"Very." Andrew said pleasantly. "You need to start listening."

"Oh GOD why this!" Darien groaned, "Can't you leave a man alone in his pain after a break up."

"Pain!" Andrew scoffed, "You were humming after she left."

"A hum of agony. I was _humming_ a _hum_ of _agony_."

"Which is what Mr. Reynolds in 512 is doing right now." Dr. Samarasena noted, popping his head into the door, "Could I have your report on him, Darien?"

"Yes!" Darien said gratefully, following the elderly doctor out of the door.

Greg kicked his feet up on the sofa, "We need to do something about him. This is getting ridiculous."

"At least you're not the one who has him bumming around your apartment." Andrew sighed.

"Doesn't he own the apartment?" Greg raised an eyebrow, checking his pager with some disinterest.

"Okay, well, yeah, but you have no idea how hard it is for me. Girls immediately suspect me when they see what an absolute 'charm and harm' em type Darien is. That was cool when we were younger, but shit, I'm tired of the same old wing man routine. It's gotten to a point where I'm keeping a countdown to when he'll shape up."

"Well, mate," Greg boomed jovially, getting to his feet, "You're going to be counting for a very long time."

**To be Continued…**

Next Chapter: Well, I won't tell you guys :D What do **YOU think **is going to happen? With such opposing viewpoints, will a meeting between our two protagonists **end in flames**? Oh, and you haven't even see **Darien's possessive streak**. :P

Let me know who you would like to see make a **guest appearance **in this fanfiction. Please remember to review :)


End file.
